Chained
by JayDub47
Summary: A digimon chained and used against his will. Oneshot


_**Chained**_

_**By JayDubious**_

_**Oneshot**_

_***I do not own Digimon or any related characters***_

* * * * * *

He sat behind a large bush, blending perfect in, his natural colouring fitting perfectly within the bush.

Except for one small line of pitch black skin running down the centre of his stomach.

He breathed heavily.

Goggles, has he had named the talkative one, stood up.

This was his only shot.

* * * * * *

Darkness, or...or blindness.

He could feel the cold, harsh bite of steel digging into his muscular green legs, and arms.

Shackles, no, no mere shackles could hold such a mighty creature as he.

Then it must be chains that constricted his movement so.

Digging further and further into his skin, every twitch, and shudder brought fresh waves of the cold, biting pain.

Whoever it was who had captured him, through dirty trickery, was taking no chances.

It mattered little whoever it was would be dead soon enough.

Time to let them know there death comes soon.

He opened his mouth and let out a loud, angry, blood curdling roar, that would have shattered the ear drums of anyone close by.

"Hmmm. Your awake then."

The voice came cool, and calm. As if everyword was carefully calculated before it left the mouth of his captor.

The source of the voice stayed hidden in the shadows, watching, waiting.

Who could it be, a powerful digimon perhaps, yes that must be it, who else would be strong enough to capture him.

"I'm sorry for the chains, but you have a dangerous reputation."

He laughed inside, there was no digimon in the world who had not heard of him, The Clubbed Destroyer, as he was known.

He shook his head, his long white hair bristling against his rough neck.

He quickly and without warning threw both his fists forward, in an attempt to brake the biting chains that kept him from destroying his captor right here.

His arms flew forward through the air stopping abruptly after a short movement, the chains did not even creek.

The abrupt halt had sent more waves of pain through his body, as the chains bit tighter, and tighter into his skin.

He let out a momentary snarl, but quickly stopped it, not wanting to show any weakness to his opposition.

"These chains are stronger than you are, so don't struggle, you'll just hurt yourself."

He snarled angrily, purposefully this time, hoping to induce fear in his captor.

If it had worked his captor had not shown it.

He could not see any reason for his captor keeping him alive, what help could he be.

He would refuse to fight for them, not for any ethical reason, but because he refused to take orders from anybody.

"Are you ready to listen?"

He growled quickly, whatever would shorten the time till he could get his hands on his captor, he would do.

"I'll take that as a yes. I will let you go, but, not yet. When i let you go, you will be crazed, anything and everything will become your target,

but i have one target for you in particular, The Digidestinens."

He knew of them, they were a force of good in this dark world.

As he had been before... before.

He spat on the floor, and growled loudly at the thought of the imposter, that had driven him to attack his friends.

Just the thought of the dark imposter made his blood boil.

"Why...would...I...help...you?"

He spoke for the first time in many moons, his voice raspy, each word forced out of his dark green mouth.

He growled at his captor, to further enforce his point.

"You will help me, you will have no choice. A dark digimon destroyed by the original digidestinens, Devimon, found a unique way to change people's opinions."

His captor clicked his fingers, and torches sprang to life on what soon became apparent was the rear of a large cave.

He hid his eyes behind his chained up arms, to spare himself the pain, of the light.

He blinked quickly and hard, when he finally opened his eyes, he saw what he least expected, and least wanted.

He quickly, unexpectedly, swung his arms forwards, simultaneously.

His arms stopped inches from his captor's pink fleshy cheeks, held back by the cold, steel chains.

The chains bit hard into his muscular skin, more, and more waves of pain hit him, hard, and fast, but he kept on trying.

"Stop it! I don't need you to injure yourself before you complete your task"

He breathed deeply, exhausted from his outburst.

"You...still...haven't...answered...me."

"Oh yes the question of how I will control you"

His captor pulled a dark circular object from behind his back.

He flinched, pulling away from the object.

A Dark Gear!

"I see you've heard the tales of the Dark Gears. You've heard the stories of how Devimon enslaved even the most powerful digimon with these."

He had heard the tales of the power of The Dark Gear.

His captor clicked his fingers once more, and the Dark Gear flew out of his hand.

He took the full impact of The Dark Gear straight into his stomach.

The Gear began to spin, Digging itself into his stomach, an inch at a time.

Mottled, green flesh flew at his captor, but he didn't move a muscle.

He growled, out of agony this time, as the Gear completed it's journey into his stomach.

He crumpled to the ground, a pile of green flesh.

Green blood seeped into the floor of the cave, slowly, slowly turning the ground a stomach turning shade of green.

"Now will you obey?"

"Mas...ter."

"You made the right choice."

His captor...his master, threw his head back and laughed loudly, vindictively.

"Look at your stomach."

He looked down at his stomach, and already he could see, at first muscle, then flesh stitching itself back together.

What was green before the burrowing of The Gear had down become a dark shade of black.

* * * * * *

He sat there, waiting, watching.

Gaining all the knowledge necessary to strike his foe.

He breathed one final breath and charged.

"ARRGGGHHH!"

* * * * * *

_**Thank You for reading this oneshot story, If you liked it please tell me so I have incentive to right further,**_

_**With Christmas Wishes,**_

_**JayDubious.**_


End file.
